The aim of the study is to characterize the oxygen gradient in the skin with special respect to therapy of skin diseases. The oxygen gradient in the skin is measured directly and noninvasive with different oxygen sensitive probes. The influence of temperature, stopping, occlusion and various ointments and drugs are investigated.